Along with the progress in multifunction, portable telephone terminals have been heretofore designed to be capable of performing a videophone function, a TV/radio broadcast reception function, an alarm notification function, etc. as well as a phone call function and an electronic mail transmission/reception function. In such a portable phone terminal, not only can a phone call be made during TV watching but also video recording can be made at a point of time that an incoming call is made in the middle of TV watching. Thus, a TV program can be prevented from being missed during the phone call (e.g. see Patent Document 1). Moreover, while a conversation during a videophone call is recorded in a memory, a video image of the videophone calling party can be recorded (e.g. see Patent Document 2).
In such a portable phone terminal having a TV/radio broadcast reception function, etc., video/audio recording of TV broadcasting can be performed on the basis of reservation like an ordinary video recorder and notification can be given by alarm sound at a point of time that recording starts on the basis of the reservation. Some portable phone terminal has a unique function of sending notification by superposing alarm sound on conversation voice when a telephone conversation is made at a point of time that recording starts on the basis of reservation.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-348510    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2003-348222